The Dojutsu Miracle
by TheNinja368
Summary: A young Naruto saves Hinata from an attempted kidnap by ninja from Kumo only to be blinded by the ninja in revenge, but what if Hinata's grateful father and a certain demon fox changed his situation for the better.
1. chapter 1

6 year old Naruto Uzumaki ran through the streets of Konoha trying to escape a couple of angry villagers that had caught him painting faces on the side of their houses. He had only done it because those particular people always treated him horribly, their reasons unknown.

He managed to outrun them and made it all the way to the outskirts of the village while holding his two pain buckets, the evidence of his guilt.

He quickly hid behind a bush when he heard lone footsteps and listened carefully.

A man walked by appearing to struggle with his grip on a sack he had over his shoulder.

The man suddenly stopped a dropped the sack on the ground bringing a sharp cry from the sack. Apperenltly someone or something was in it.

"Quite struggling brat, or do you want me to kill you here and now?", the man snarled at the sack.

The thing in the sack whimpered and started to cry softly. There was no doubt about it. A person was stuck in that sack and needed help desperately.

With that thought Naruto his hiding spot and quickly splashed the man in the face with his paint and then proceeded to swing the can into his crotch. The kidnapper went down with a cry and groaned loudly.

Naruto ran to the sack and in did the bindings, freeing the person inside who turned out to be a little girl with pale white eyes that glowed in the moonlight.

"Run! Go get help! I'll hold him off for you!", yelled Naruto.

The girl hesitated for a few seconds before running back to the village.

"Your going to pay for that brat!", yelled the kidnapper as he got up from the ground.

But Naruto was ready for him. He had a jacket full of tricks and pranks AMD wasn't afraid to use them.

Naruto pulled out a handful of pellets and threw them on the ground, surprising the kidnapper who had thought them to be bombs that he would throw at him.

The area was quickly clouded by green smoke that smelled horrid and burned the man's eyes.

The man coughed and hacked for a few minutes and ran through the smoke to get clear air. When the smoke cleared the girl was out of sight and the boy was running back to the village. He made to run after the boy only to slip on some marbles the brat left on the ground. The man cursed before getting back up. He ran and was quick to catch up to the boy and grab him before he could reach the safety of the village.

"Since I can't have the girl's eyes maybe I'll just take your in revenge," said the man while taking out a hidden kunai.

Naruto struggled and yelled but it was to no avail.

The man slashed Naruto across the eyes quickly and deeply.

Blood flew threw the air and Naruto cried out covering his face all the while letting out a strong burst of chakra so strong that it was visible with the color red before passing out.

The burst of chakra made the man loose his grip and sent the man hurtling into a tree hard, sending him into unconsciousness.

Hinata ran back into the clearing followed be her father, Hiashi Hyūga, and a group of anbu, and the third Hokage.

Hinata seeing Naruto unconscious made to run to him but was held back by her father while one from the team of anbu stepped forward to check the boy.

The anbu looked at the boy's face and sighed. Naruto's eyes were deeply damaged and were bleeding profusely. The anbu member highly doubted that the boy would ever be able to see again. He informed his captain and the Hokage of the injuries before he shunshined away with the boy to the hospital.

Hiashi glared at the unconscious man who was none other than a delagate Kumo-nin and made to injure him further before the Hokage sensing his intentions, grabbed him and heald him back.

"Hiashi, I understand your ire at the nin for attempting to kidnap your daughter, but understand if you severely injure or kill the man now before he is properly interrogated then the village of Kumo can still spin the story into their favor and punish your clan. So I must ask you not to take any measures after this incident. We don't know if the ambassador was acting independently, or if he was executing a mission on behalf of Kumogakure. I would prefer avoiding war at this time," Hiruzen said.

"While this incident is disgraceful and appalling, I can not let this escalate into something much worse," Hiruzen spoke further.

"The Hyūga have no interest in war either, but rest assured my clan will defend itself when we are attacked," Hiashi said.

"But for the sake of my daughter I well let the matter rest for now, if you will excuse me, I will take my daughter home to rest in safety," said Hiashi.

Hiashi kneeled down to her height. "Are you alright Hinata?"

Hinata looked up at her father with teary eyes. "I-im fine, but-but w-w-what about Naruto?"

Hiashi sighed, "Naruto was taken to the hospital so they can heal him."

Hinata looked at her father hopeful eyes, "Can we visit him when he wakes up?"

Hiashi smiled lightly, "I believe that can be arranged."

After reassuring his daughter, Hiashi looked back to the Hokage, gave him a nod of respect and thanks, and made his way home.

Sarutobi watched the man leave with his daughter before looking to his anbu team. They had the Kumo-nin secured and ready to go.

"See that the man is placed in a "nice" and "comfy" cell over at the Konoha Intelligence Division where he can be properly interrogated when he awakes," said Sarutobi.

The anbu nodded in acknowledgement before they all shunshined away with their new prisoner.

Sarutobi sighed with exhaustion. This was a stressful night. He'd been about to leave his office for the night when Hiashi Hyūga, the head of the Hyūga clan, burst in shouting about his eldest daughter being missing and demanding for a team of anbu to be sent out to help him investigate. He complied and summoned a team only for the missing girl herself to run in shouting about how a foreign ninja tried to kidnap her only for her to escape with the help of one Naruto Uzumaki and how he needed their help before running back out of the office with everyone there following the girl quickly. Now he had to see to a severely injured boy and have a "talk" with the leader of Kumo.

Oh Minato how I wish that you were still alive. I'm getting to old for this.

The man gathered his thoughts and made his way to the hospital. He would not be able to rest well until he knew of Naruto's state of health.


	2. Chapter 2 (11-04 11:57:10)

The medical results had been concluded. Naruto's eyes had been damaged beyond repair. The boy was stated as blind. Even his healing factor wouldn't be able to fix this.

The only thing that could help him to regain his sight was an eye transplant surgery. But this was problematic as there were currently none available to donate to the boy. There was a list full of others who also needed a similar surgery and those people had waited far longer than the boy. For now the boy would have to wait.

For now the boy would stay in a healing coma as he also suffered from chakra exhaustion for some reason.

The healer in charge of Naruto during his stay in the hospital told this to the Hokage, who relayed this to Hiashi.

The man was forever grateful to the boy and so was the rest of his clan. The Hyūga clan now was indebted to the boy and wanted to repay him in whatever way they could.

Meanwhile word of the Naruto's heroics had spread through the village bringing mixed reactions. Many people started to really think about the boy. Maybe he wasn't as evil as they thought and sought to change their attitude towards him feeling sorry that the boy had lost his eyesight. Others remained set in their ways. Once a demon always a demon they thought. He probably did this to be seen as an innocent person instead of as the demon he was. The nine tailed foxed, the Kyuubi.

But none of their thoughts one the boy would be able to change the boy's current state of health.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiashi brought the results back to his clan. The results dissapionted them greatly. The boy's eyes were destroyed, no amount of money they donated would be able to change that. But how else could they repay their debt to the boy.

Hiashi was at a lost until word was sent to him from a member of the branch family with a very specific request.

His name was Kasumi and he was somewhat of a black sheep among the clan. He was, at no fault of his own, a failed attempt to combine the sharingan and byakugan and to bring peace between the Uchiha and Hyūga clan. But the Uchiha mother died upon his birth and the boy came out with greyish white eyes and no dojutsu to speak of. After this the two clans abandoned the idea to ever mix their dojutsu again and continued their rivalry.

The boy's father shunned him all the way to his death bed and the boy was made an outcast that felt he had no purpose at least until now.

He had heard of Naruto's condition and of the clan's predicament. He himself had a severe disease with no chance of survival. He only had a week or so to live so he no longer had no use for his eyes. He wanted to give them to the child and to be remembered as the one who delivered the clan from their debt.

Hiashi took this up with the elder Hyūga council who agreed only because no dojutsu would be leaving the fold. If Kasumi couldn't activate the byakugan or sharingan then neither would Naruto.

Hiashi then sent word to the Hokage and healer in charge of Naruto who was still in a coma and the surgery was set.


	4. Chapter 4

Kasumi and Naruto were both prepped for surgery later on in the week after all the consent forms and paperwork was done.

The Hyūga gave a prayer for the boy and the healers began the surgery. It went smoothly.

Unfortunately Kasumi Hyūga passed away just a day later in his sleep. His funeral would happen the next week. Maybe Naruto would recover quickly and be able to pay his respects to his donnor. In the least he could read the letter that Kasumi wrote him. The man had also left everything to Naruto in his will.

In the mean time Naruto would continue to rest until he woke up again.


	5. Chapter 5

Deep down in Naruto's mind scape laid a great and powerful demon. A being made completely of chakra. There was no need for the village to worry about it getting out since it was trapped there behind giant, thick red prison bars were it has been since Naruto's birth.

The fox woke from its nap and lifted its head.

"Hmm my jailer has received a gift," thought the fox.

He sensed the change in his container after the transplant. The boy now had a pair of eyes with untapped potential to gain byakugan and sharingan.

The fox glanced at the form of the unconscious boy. Curled up in a ball, outside of his cage, and away from his reach.

I shall enhance and upgrade those eyes so that my container will be powerful and will have no trouble defending himself. If he dies because of this stupid seal so can I. And I can't have my jailer looking weak in the face of my other siblings and their containers," thought the fox.

"I watched your fight with the human who took away your fight. You displayed very little skill and left yourself open to an attack. I will fix your incompetence," said Kyuubi knowing full well that the boy could not hear him.

"Your chakra coils are just now developing so I can make these changes possible. I will be able to implant it into your body using my chakra. Be grateful brat," said the Kyuubi.

With that in mind the fox got to work changing the boy's new eyes for the better. After everything was done the fox went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto opened his eyes suddenly as if he just awoke from a nightmare, but instead all he could see was white. He then screamed in fright all the while wondering where he was, thus alerting the nurse passing by his room.

A nurse passing by saw the blond awake and called for the head medic, Megumi, to come see what was happening. The woman was at the door in seconds and witnessed the blond kicking the sheats off the bed.

Megumi ordered the nurse to call the Hokage back to the hospital before approaching the boy to explain what happened since he lost consciousness.

"Uzumaki-san, please calm down, my name is Megumi and you're at Konoha Public Hospital", said Megumi.The blond relaxed somewhat. That explained all the white he saw.

"Why am I in the hospital? What happened to me? Why can't I see anything?", asked Naruto.

"Your eyes were damaged beyond repair in a fight so we had to replace them in transplant surgery. You also suffered of chakra exhaustion. You were out for a week and 3 days. Everything else will be explained once the Hokage arrives. Here, let me undo your bandages."

When the healer undid the bandages around Naruto's head she got the shock of her life.

In place of Kasumi Hyūga's eyes that were a greyish white color when implanted into Naruto's sockets were a different pair of eyes. One eye was purple with multiplecircle in a wave like pattern while the other was a light blue color surrounded by a blue and white flower-like iris. They appeared to be some type of dojutsu. But that was impossible and couldn't have happened.

Meanwhile, the blond was looking at Megumi, wondering why she looked so shocked.

"Ah excuse me, but what did you do to my eyes?", asked Naruto, feeling a little worried about the look of shock on the medic's face. The woman simply could not understand how Naruto managed to awake the doujutsu, even though he had an Hyūga's eyes.

"Sorry Uzumaki-san, but I'll have to wait for the Hokage to arrive before I can explain what happened to your eyes, you're free to look at them though. Here take this mirror," said the medic before she rushed out and made sure no one else stepped into the room.

After grabbing the mirror and placing it in front of his face Naruto paled instantly.

Naruto was so engrossed with his new strange eyes that he didn't even notice that the Hokage was at the door, but Megumi did and hurredly rushed the Hokage out of the door way and into an empty room some doors down.

"Hokage-sama, as informed, the surgery was successful and the eyes were securely implanted. However, the most unusual thing happened and I guess you should take a look yourself sir", said Megumi. The Hokage nodded with apprehension and left to see Naruto.

When Naruto's eyes appeared in his eyesight, the Hokage saw, what was assured by the head doctor and the Hyūga, to be an impossible occurrence.

There in front of him was two legendary dojutsu, the Tenseigan and the Rinnegan.

Meanwhile, Naruto was now out of his self-induced coma and waited for someone to come explain all of this to him. All he knew was that his old eyes were damaged and it was replaced by these new ones.

Soon the Hokage came back into the room.

"What is going on with me!", shouted Naruto.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," spoke the Hokage.

"Hey old man what is with the long face", joked Naruto seeing.

The Hokage quickly pulled himself back together and then gave Naruto a warm, soft smile.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I just surprised is all. The fact that you managed to not only activate the Byakugan and Sharingan, but also evolve the two dojutsu is something short of a miracle. I know you don't know how to use chakra and you obviously don't know the beginner hand signs to activated the Byakugan or Sharingan, so this shocks me", said the Hokage as he pulled a chair over to Naruto's bedside.

Naruto started to flail his hands about foolishly for a moment before saying "I don't know! I just looked into a mirror the healer gave me only to find these! Now everything is weird. It's all so confusing", spoke Naruto as he looked around.

"Interesting, it is probably due to a rush of adrenaline and you're above average chakra reserves. If you simply calm down and try to pull the chakra away from your eyes they will most likely deactivate", spoke the Hokage as he looked at the boy.

Naruto nodded his head and began to concentrate. He took a deep calming breathes over and over again. Slowly he felt himself calming down and all the tense muscles in his body relaxing. He could actually see a blue substance in his body start to calm down and flow more naturally before his eyes lost the ability to see it and his sight went back to normal.

"Better now?", asked the Hokage seeing that the Tenseigan and Rinnegan had deactivated and Naruto's new eyes turned back to its regular greyish white color. He was proud that the calming exercises that he had taught Naruto were paying off.

"Naruto-kun, how do you feel?", asked the Hokage. Naruto just looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay I guess. I mean two weeks ago I was a nobody with no ninja abilities, now I have some some super eye powers", answered Naruto.

"Dojutsu, Naruto, that is the proper term for the new abilities that you now posses. The dojutsu that you posses is called the Rinnegan and Tenseigan. The purple one is the Rinnegan and the blue one is the Tenseigan", explained the Hokage.

"Naruto, your new abilities should be kept secret from the rest of the village until you can get a handle on your new abilities."

He continued while holding up a hand to stop any outbursts from Naruto .

"You must understand if enemy-nin from other villages hear about your new abilities then they will try to take advantage of your enexperiene and will try kidnap just like the ninja from Kumo tried to do with the Hyūga heiress only this time even more will come for you because of how rare and legendary your new abilities are. This could put Konoha as a whole in danger, not just you. Do you under stand?"

Naruto pouted for a minute or two before giving the Hokage a proper answer.

"Yes Jiji, I understand" answered Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun", said Sarutobi while leaning forward to give the child a hug.

Before he left he informed that Hinata would be visiting him later on to thank him for saving her.

The Hokage left the room and returned to Megumi.

"Megumi-san, how did this happen? I assured me this couldn't happen," said the Hokage.

"I honestly don't know sir. My only guess could be his "tenant" messing with his DNA to make it all possible," said the medic.

Sarutobi sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "However he got these abilities I want this kept a secret. Who else knows about this?"

"Besides you, me, and Naruto, no one sir. I made sure no one went into your room until you arrived," answered the medic.

"Good," said the Hokage.

He thanked her for her help before leaving the hospital.

Neither of them knew that a nurse had been at Naruto's door to see Megumi unwrapping the boy's bandages and seeing his eyes. Afterwards the nurse left quickly to tell others what she had seen.


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours after the Hokage left Naruto was visited by a few more guests.

These guests were none other than the white eyed ones called the Hyūga. There were of them, to be specific a woman, man, little girl, and a baby.

"Greetings, Naruto-san," the white eyed man said when Naruto entered.

"Umm, hello," Naruto said.

"My name is Hyuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuga clan," said the man.

The woman, with long dark-blue hair, put the youngest child down and introduced herself. "Greetings, my name is Hyūga Hitomi. These are my daughters Hanabi and Hinata, the latter of which you already know. I thank you for saving our daughter."

"You aided in the rescue of our daughter and for that you have our immense appreciation," Hiashi said.

Naruto simply smiled. "Aww, it was nothing, really!"

The girl he saved stepped forward. "Y-y-you sa-saved me. Thank you."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what is yours?" He asked sending her a huge smile.

The girl smiled back hesitantly. "I am Hinata Hygūa."

She played with her fingers, "W-why did you s-save me?"

He smiled. "Because I saw someone who needed help."

"Want to be friends? I don't have any friends" Naruto said.

She smiled, blushing a bit, "Yes I would. I don't have many friends either."

Hiashi interrupted them.

"Without you, Uzumaki Naruto, my daughter and heir would be on her way to Kumo. My clan would like to repay any way we can. That is why you have your new eyes. One of my clans men, Kasumi Hyūga, had his eyes donated to you before he did of an illness later on."

"Oh," Naruto said looking at his lap. "I'm sorry for your loss"

"That's okay the man was ill for a while. He even wrote a letter to you and wanted his things given to you," Hiashi said while putting the letter on the bedside table.

Hitomi took Naruto's hands in hers.

"You saved our daughter, who is the heir of our clan. As such, we gladly thank you, and offer you to stay at our compound."

"Really?"

'Yes, really," the woman replied smiling.

Naruto and Hinata talked more for a while before the family eventually left.


	8. Chapter 8

A day later a council meeting was called to discuss what to do about the Kumo prisoner as the intelligence division had managed to get information put of the man. But that wasn't all the meeting was about.

As soon as the hokage started the meeting was started someone from the civilian side questioned the rumor.

"Hokage is it true that the Uzumaki boy has two legendary dojutsu?," questioned the civilian.

Everyone turned to stare at the Hokage.

Sarutobi blinked and stared. "What?"

"It is true isn't it!? They say a nurse saw the boy's eyes in the doorway when his bandages were removed," shouted another civilian.

The civilian side blew up.

"He should be killed! This makes him even more dangerous!"

"Are you daft we need the boy now more than ever."

"With these powers will be more powerful than any other ninja village!"

"He should be put under the clan restoration act!"

The all shut up immediately when a large amount of killing intent spread through the room.

The Hokage reigned his temper back in once the civilian side settled down.

"Now that you all are finished shouting I will make some things clear. The Naruto does have the Rinnegan and Tenseigan. I wanted to keep this quiet but sense you all seem to know then I'll just set something's straight," said the Hokage.

"First there will be no killing or harming a hair on that boy's head! Second this will not get out to the other villages. If the others knew then they'll do acts far worse than trying to kidnap him. Third he will not be put under the restoration act. Even if it was needed there is no certainty that he would pass though dojutsu down to his children. Those eyes are not his own so he couldn't pass them down. Dojutsu can only be passed down through blood," stated the Hokage.

"Hokage how will the boy be trained in the future? Who will train him? We don't exactly have scrolls lying around about these dojutsu as they were only thought to be legends a few days ago," Shikaku Nara questioned.

"I have yet to decide. But he will be trained before he attends the ninja academy. What I do know is that he will not be put under certain people's care," said Sarutobi while looking pointedly at Danzō Shimura.

He would be damned if he let that man take control over Naruto like he did to others in his Root division.

"For now let us get to the matter at hand," said Sarutobi. "We still need to discuss what is to be done about the attempted kidnap from Kumo."

The topic changed and the meeting went on.

The treaty that had been proposed by Kumo was revealed by the Head Ninja of Kumo to be nothing more than a cover to obtain the Byakuganand its secrets.

Kumo tried to deny all accusations of the kidnapping and demanded that their Head Ninja be returned to them.

All of the council took this as a serious infraction on Kumogakure's part.

It was decided that Konoha would turn a blind eye to the kidnap, return their ninja, and sign the treaty only if Kumo sent back money and some of their own lightning jutsu techniques as compensation.

Soon the meeting was dismissed with only Hiashi Hyūga and Fugaku Uchiha staying behind to speak with the Hokage on a different matter.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hokage-sama, I would like to request that my clan be allowed to raise the boy," Hiashi asked as soon as the door closed behind the last member.

"I would also like to request guardianship of the boy," Fugaku said while glaring at Hiashi.

The Hokage could hardly believe his ears. Both wanted to adopt Naruto Uzumaki and sensing the tension between the two he would say they both wanted the boy quite badly.

"Well then, explain to me, without saying a word about the other clan, why I should let Naruto-kun into your care," said Sarutobi after a long pause of thought.

Both of them wanted Naruto very badly so they complied quickly. Hiashi and Fuguka both gave a nod.

"I will go first," said Hiashi. "First off, I would like to specify that the Hyūga clan has many children around his age that Naruto would be able to grow up with. We are one of the most prestigious clans of Konoha and we train, at a young age. Children intending to become ninja even train before their time at the academy. He would have a huge advantage over others as he still has time to train before attending the academy. Also the Tenseigan is connected only to the Byakugan so only the Hyūga would be able to aid Naruto in his training in that dojutsu."

Hiashi crossed his arms, his speech finished. Fugaku in turn began his own speech.

"The Uchiha clan runs the police force of the village and would keep Naruto safe," began the Uchiha head. "We also have our own style of training and fighting. Also, need I remind you, the Rinnegan is connected to the history of the Sharingan specifically so my clan has texts and scrolls pertaining to the Rinnegan that no other clans have that would aid Naruto's training in the future," Fugaku made his point smirking.

Sarutobi sat back in his chair, smoking his pipe. It would do him well to let Fugaku have guardianship. Tension from his clan had been rising lately. The Uchiha felt that they were being cheated unfairly. This would appease them. But this would anger the Hyuga as they felt that they still had a debt to repay the boy and now with this dojutsu business... He blew the smoke, his eyes closed, before opening them again.

"I have come to a decision. Both of your clans shall adopt the boy, as a joint custody of sorts" he said with finality.

The two clan heads looked at him sharply.

"What? How?" they asked.

"Easy realy. Both clans will get to care for him on different months. Naruto will stay with the Hyuga for the first 6 months of a year and then he will stay with the Uchiha for the other remaining 6 months. Be careful to what either of you tell or teach the boy, because I will be watching over him very closely. I'm doing all of this to prevent clan rivalry and to give Naruto a happy home. If he is ever pressured in any way to choose between clans he will be taken from your custody. And then, punishmentwillbe administered. I love that boy dearly so both of you would do well to not disappoint me."

The Hyuga and Uchiha bowed before leaving the office.

"So…who in your clan will care for him?" asked Fugaku curiously to Hiashi.

"My brother, head of the branch family, since I already have two children of my own," he answered.

"Interesting choice. I myself and my wife will be raising Naruto as my oldest child is practicly grown in terms of intelligence and skill and can very well take care of himself. Just know that if you ever try to put a curse seal on him there will be hell to pay," stated the Uchiha.

"Of course. If you ever try seperate him further from us, expect retaliation all the same," replied Hiashi not at all moved by the threat.

"Agreed," said Fugaku smirking the whole time.

"This shall be very interesting."

"Indeed."


	10. Chapter 10

The Hokage took the two clan heads to the hospital the next day to brake the news to Naruto.

"Naruto, I know you have already met Hiashi."

Hiashi nodded to Naruto in greeting.

"Now this is Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the Uchiha clan."

"I've heard of him before," Naruto said.

"I hope they were all pleasant," Fugaku replied.

Naruto only nodded. In reality whenever he heard of the man or the Uchiha as a whole, people talked about how they had the powerful dojutsu Sharingan and how they used it to copy and steal others ninjutsu.

People said they they acted like stuck up pricks who thought they were Kami's gift to the world. They were described just like the Hyūga really.

"Well, the reason that they are here is because both of them wish to adopt you so you will be under their joint care. You will be staying with the Hyūga for the first 6 months of the year and then the Uchiha for the remaining 6 months. Both will be helping you train your new abilities. How does that sound?" The Hokage questioned with worry. He knew boy would be shocked.

Naruto was indeed shocked. He felt a mixture of shock, confusion, and happiness. All his life he wanted to be adopted and have parents and now he was going to be taken in by not one but two different families.

"But wait. I thought no one was supposed to know about my abilities."

The Hokage grimanced. It seems someone found out about your eyes and spread it around. But don't worry this will not reach other villages. I'll make sure of that.

Naruto closed his eyes in thought before reopening them.

"I'll only go along with this if they let my have all the ramen I can eat!"

All three of the men face dropped.

"Naruto we've talked about this before. You can't just eat ramen everyday," said the Hokage with some frustration.

"Why not!" Naruto shouted.

"Because its unhealthy. Eating ramen all the time stunts your growth. Don't you want to grow taller someday?" Fugaku asked.

Naruto nodded hesitantly.

"Well if you eat ramen all the time then you will always be the shortest of your age group," Fuguka said

Naruto pouted even more. "But who's gonna help outold man Teuchi? I'm his favorite customer and I visit his booth all the time to see him and his daughter Ayame."

"I can tell that you favor ramen a lot so as a compromise I could have you taken to the ramen booth once a week if your training goes well. You can eat all the ramen you want then," said Hiashi.

The Hokage's eyes widened "I don't think you should-"

"I will also agree to that," said Fuguka.

"Deal!" Naruto shouted gleefully.

The Hokage shook his head sorrowfully. He tride to warn them but they just had to get the boy to like them and agree to all this. Naruto had the appetite of a full grown Akimichi when it came to eating ramen.

"Well then it's settled. You are also ready to leave so I have taken the liberty of checking you out of the hospital. Tonight you will have dinner with the Uchiha before you go to the Hyūga compound so you can meet all of them now as you will be staying with the Hyūga for the following months," said the Hokage.

Naruto had to contain all of his excitement. He was finely able to leave the hospital and stop eating their nasty food. Ugh, he hated hospitals. He would miss Megumi though. She had been nice to him and had given him uttermost care.

Naruto nodded and the men left the room so that he could change back to his regular clothes which consisted of a white T-shirt with a Konoha symbal on it along with burnt orange shorts and blue sandals.

After he finished changing he said his final goodbyes to Megumi and followed Fugaku to the Uchiha compound.

Fugaku made a mental note to get Naruto a new wardrobe. If he was gonna be apart of the Uchiha clan then he should very well look the part.

Hiashi was less worried about the clothes as Kasumi had left everything to Naruto including all his clothes.


	11. Notes

Okay, I've heard everyones tthoughts on my story andI appreciate you guy's input. I will try to make my chapters longer and more thought out. Also this is very AU so I just changed it so that the Hokage, Uchiha clan, and Hyūga clan knew about the dojutsu to make things easier.

In this AU both clans have old scrolls explaining the history of their respective legendary dojutsu and supposed abilities that the dojutsu had. The clans don't have all the history of the dojutsu so Naruto will have to train and hone his abilities throught training and experience. He won't just get all powerful and have full access to his dojutsu. Sorry if I didn't make that clear.

The other things that are AU is Hinata's mother not dying while giving birth to her little sister, Hinata's uncle Hizashi not being killed for the sake of the treaty with Kumo, and the Uchiha planned coup massacre being averted.

So how do you guys think Naruto should be raised? He has two years to be raised and taught by the two clans before he joins the ninja academy at 8 years old. I really enjoy ideas and input from others.


	12. Chapter 12

When the pair arrived to the compound the were immediately greeted by a guard at the entrance.

"Greeting Fugaku-sama," the man said.

Fugaku nodded to him in greeting.

The man then turned his gaze towards Naruto.

Naruto expected to be glared at like a monster, but was fairly surprised when the man smiled at him instead.

"Greeting Naruto-san. Welcome to the clan."

Naruto beamed at the man and thanked him before Fugaku led him inside the compound.

The whole way to Fugaku's house Naruto was greeted by numerous people who smiled and waved to him, welcoming him to their clan.

It seemed that the Uchiha acted differently and basicly nicer when they were inside the confines of their own compound. Naruto loved it.

Soon the arrived to the house and were greeted by a woman with raven hair and a boy who looked to be the same age as him.

"Greetings Naruto-kun, welcome to our family. My name is Mikoto and this is my son Sasuke. My older son, Itachi, is out at the moment and will meet you later on."

"Thank you, Mikoto-san."

"Call me okaa-san if you like, we're family now."

Fugaku nodded in agreement. "You may call me otou-san as well."

"Yes otou-san," Naruto said with teary eyes. He finally had a family.

Mikoto smiled with satisfaction. "Now why don't you run along with Sasuke-kun. I'm sure you two well get along fine as you two are the same age. Dinner will be ready a few."

Sasuke ran forward, grabbed his arm. "Come on ototo," he said dragging him away.

"Sasuke proceeded to show Naruto around the house and show him the rooms."

Sasuke had been a bit upset when he found out he would be getting a new brother. That meant he would have to share Itachi with him. He didn't want some stranger coming in and stealing his brother's attention, but Itachi made it clear that Sasuke would always be his little brother no matter what. He also told him how Naruto was a few months younger than him so that pretty much made Naruto his younger brother. That meant he could take care of Naruto and be a big brother to him.

"Hey why did ya call me ototo? Aren't we like the same age?" Naruto questioned the boy.

"We're the same age, but I'm a few months older than you so I'll be your big brother."

"Okay." Naruto just decided to go with it since the boy was being nice to him. Before this whole dojutsu thing happened all the kids he met ignored on the orders of their parents who told them that he was a monster.

After Sasuke showed him around they spent the rest of the time planning in Naruto's new room. Right now it was bare since it was previously a guest room, but Fuguka planned to furnish it more while Naruto was away so Naruto and Sasuke made up a list of things he'd want for the room.

"Boys, its time for dinner," Mikoto called from downstairs.

When they ran downstairs Mikoto and Fuguka were already seated at the table along with someone else.

"Naruto, this is Itachi," Mikoto introduced.

"Hello Naruto, it's nice to finally meet you," said Itachi.

"Nice to meet you too," Naruto replied.

With all the pleasantries over with dinner was served.

It was a hardy meal of rice sprinkled with seasoning, miso soup, steamed vegetables, and grilled fish.

It was the best dinner Naruto ever had.


	13. Chapter 13

After dinner ended Fugaku had Itachi escort Naruto to the Hyūga compound.

When they arrived there was a young man outside waiting for them. Itachi bid him a final farewell before leaving.

After the Uchiha left the young man inroduced himself. "Greeting Naruto-san, my name is Tokuma and I will be your caretaker for when your adopted father Hizashi is conducting business."

The next hour saw Naruto getting a tour around the compound and a speech on how the Hyūga lived and what their expectations were.

"We Hyūga are a powerful clan that are split into two houses, the maim house and the branch house. We have our dojutsu the byakugan which we use to perform our taijutsu form called the Gentle Fist (Jūken). We keep our taijutsu form a secret that stays within the clan, but even if we didnt one can't truly learn and master the jūken without being able to use the byakugan."

Naruto just nodded along.

"Now seeing as it is getting late I'll take you to your room."

The room was on the main house side but further away from all the other rooms.

"This room used to belong to Kasumi, the one who gave you your new eyes. You will find that the room is already furnished and everything you will need is in there as he has left you everything he owned. Your belongings from your old apartment have also been moved here," Tokuma said as he ushered Naruto inside.

The room was indeed already furnished with a simple bed, bed side table, dresser with a mirror attached, and a small bookshelf filled with books.

All of his belongings were there as well which wasn't much to begin with, just his frog wallet, a few blank scrolls, and all of his pranking materials in a sack. They must've not looked in the sack, otherwise they might have thrown the materials out.

When he looked in the closet all he found was different sets of yukatas either the color white or black, black sandals, and black training outfits. But where were his old clothes?

"Where are all my old outfits?"

"Your clothes were found to be unbefitting of a hyūga to were so they were thrown out," Tokuma responded.

"Nani! I liked those clothes! What was wrong with them?!" Naruto yelled in shock.

"Naruto-san you must understand if you want to be a ninja you will have to learn to blend in. The clothes you had stood out, especially the orange," Tokuma said, trying to reason with him.

"Also the yukatas will give you more range of motion to move around so you will need to wear them to help you learn jūken. You can start to wear different types of clothing when you are older and have learned the basics of jūken," said Tokuma.

Naruto pouted. He liked those clothes. Now he had to wear dresses, but if it helped him learn then it couldn't be all that bad. "Alright, I'll wear them."

Tokuma smiled slightly. "Thank you for your cooperation Naruto-san. Now please get some sleep, you have a busy day tommorow."

Naruto complied and went straight to bed, excited to start his ninja training.

The next day Naruto woke up bright and early and met Tokuma at his door dressed in a black yukata shirt with black pants that stopped short of his ankles ready to go.

"Come with me Naruto-san, you have a busy day today. After breakfast you will have a meeting with Hizashi and Hiashi-sama. while you are there rember to refer to Hiashi as Hiashi-sama."

Naruto had a quick breakfast with Tokuma before following him to Hiashi's office.

When they arrived Hiashi rose along with a man who looked to be his twin to greet them. "Good morning Naruto-san. Tokuma you may take your leave."

Tokuma gave him a curt nod before leaving.

Once Tokuma left Hiashi resumed. "Naruto this is my brother Hizashi. He is the head of the branch house. He will be the one to care for you while you stay in the compound."

Hizashi stepped forward and shook his hand before resting it on his shoulder. "Naruto-san, welcome to the clan and family. You may refer to me as father if you so choose."

Naruto nodded. "Yes otousan." He was happy to be accepted into this family as well, but he thought it would be weird having two fathers.

Hizashi gave him a small smile before explaining things to him further. "I also have a son named Neji who is a year older than you. While Tokuma trains you Neji will be your sparring partner. I will assist you in your training from time to time to test your skills."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

Hiashi spoke up. "Naruto you have a lot of training ahead of you. We have studied the scrolls pertaining to the tenseigan to work out how you will be trained. You see there are differences between the byakugan and tenseigan."

Hizashi took over. "For now you will just practice activating the tenseigan and learning the jūken katas. You will also be looking over the scrolls about the tenseigan. Once you have learned the basics you will use the tenseigan to further your training in the jūken and start learning different techniques. You will have to play catch up with other hyūga children since we typically start their training at the age of 5 so you are a year behind."

Hiashi continued from there. "You will also be learning proper etiquette, history of the clan, as well as the training a child would usually start learning once they entered the ninja academy. We like our children to begin the academy already trained and knowing what is expected of them."

Naruto groaned internally. This sounded like a lot. What the heck was etiquette?

"Do you understand Naruto?" Hiashi asked, regaining his attention.

"Yes Hiashi-sama."

"Very good, I'll call Tokuma back to take you to the training room to begin."

Once Tokuma came back, Hiashi and Hizashi bid him farewell and Tokuma took Naruto with him.

"Alright Naruto, it's time to begin your training. Hiashi-sama has graciously accepted you into our clan. The Hyūga Clan is one of the most respected clans in Konoha. I am going to teach you to become a ninja worthy of Konoha and the pride of the Hyūga Clan."

"I'm gonna be a ninja! Believe it!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

Tokuma just knew that lectures would be tricky for Naruto. The boy radiated joy and endless energy. Perhaps Neiji-san could be a positive influence on the boy as his older brother and get him to behave as a hyūga should.

"Yes, you will be a great ninja."

Once they reached the training room Tokuma had Naruto remove his sandals and brang him to the middle of the room before settling into a jūken stance.

"We will start the with jūken katas. Now Naruto, I want you to follow and copy my movements as I move."

Naruto did so.


	14. Chapter 14

The last few months have been challenging but bearable for Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto didn't have the Hyūga and Uchiha names added to his name when his new families finished the paperwork for his adoption.

The rest of the Konoha council had been in uproar over his adoption. Most of the civilian side hadn't wanted Naruto to be adopted. They wanted him vulnerable and alone. All the other ninja clans and a few of the civilian side wanted to adopt Naruto, but now that chance was gone.

The Hokage had managed to calm them all down and give a reasonable explanation as to why the two clans had been allowed to adopt Naruto all the while giving Danzo a subtle warning not to mess with the boy.

After the meeting the two clan leaders settled on how Naruto should be trained. The Hyūga clan would teach Naruto proper etiquette, chakra control, taijitsu, how to use his tenseigan, and basic knowledge that a child should know. The Uchiha clan would teach Naruto ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and how to use his rinnegan.

Naruto spent most of his days training and sitting through boring lectures with Hinata and Neji.

He had met the boy and found him nice but a lot more detached than Itachi and Sasuke in terms of family. The boy although polite was overly serious and seemed like a stick in the mud. He was all training and no fun. Neji did have his moments though so Naruto thought he wasn't all that bad.

For training Naruto learned the gentle fist katas, learned how to mold chakra, practiced activating his dojutsu. He learned to activate his dojutsu separately to avoid overwhelming himself. This way he only had the tenseigan activated in one eye and kept his other eye normal.

The tenseigan helped with learning jūken since it had the same ability to view other's chakra systems, but didnt have 360 eye sight.

He also sat through lectures about the history of the clan, chakra theory learned about the byakugan, read about the potential of the tenseigan, and the history of Konoha itself.

The lessons on politics and proper etiquette were the worst. Those lessons were taught by either Hiashi or Hizashi.

To avoid the lectures he would sometimes run off and hide, but he was always found by Tokuma.

He had to give up pranking since it was hard to be sneaky or hide when everyone in the clan could see through walls and caught him in the act. This left him absolutely no privacy. Neji and Tokuma managed to keep him in line so he matured a bit.

When he wasn't training or sitting through lectures he was spending time with Neji or Hinata and baby Hanabi.

Hinata had started off talking to Naruto in a small voice with a bit of a stutter, but as the days went by she became used to being around him and gradually came out of her metaphorical shell. When they occasionally sparred with each other the seccesions helped Hinata's confidence grow in leaps and bounds from being able to show skill over another jūken user. Naruto was just happy that she was happy.

Sometimes he was invited to have tea with Hitomi, Hiashi's wife and his new aunt, to relax a bit and have some tea. Hitomi was the nicest Hyūga he had ever met. She didnt act cold or uptite like the rest. She reminded him of Hinata or rather Hinata reminded him of Hitomi.

As promised he was allowed to leave the compound once a week to go eat at the ramen stand. Old Teuchi and Ayame were surprised to see how much he changed. For them it wasn't too long ago that a young blonde clad in a white T-shirt and orange shorts with bright blue eyes came to the stand every other day with small drops of paint on his face and shirt from a recent prank that he pulled. Now in his place was the same blonde now wearing a white yukata with the Hyūga symbol on the back and sporting long spiky hair that went down to his shoulders and had greyish-white eyes. They were secretly worried that he would act like the rest of the Hyūga clan but he was still the same old Naruto if only a bit more mature which was just fine for them.

Life with the Hyūga was busy and demanding, but he was slowly growing used to it. He loved his new life with his family even if he couldn't run around pranking people.


	15. Chapter 15

When the months Naruto had to spend time with his Hyūga family were over Naruto said his goodbyes before leaving to got to stay with the Uchiha.

He didn't have to pack anything except for a few scrolls that his tutors wanted him to read and his beloved toad wallet which he liked to call Game-chan. Apperently his Uchiha parents had his room at their house furnished with clothes and anything else a young boy would need or want.

It was his caretaker/guard Tokuma, who he was starting to see as another member of his family, who escorted him to the Uchiha compound.

"Welcome back Naruto-chan!" Mikoto greeted him when he made it to their house.

"I'm not a baby you know." Naruto grumbled softly.

Fugaku, Itachi, and Sasuke greeted him as well with Sasuke giving him a high five, Itachi messing with his hair in an affectionate way, and Fugaku just giving him a nod. The man could be so serious sometimes, just like Hizashi and uncle Hiashi.

"I am glad to see you have returned. Since its your first day back you can spend time with Sasuke and Itachi. Tommorow is when you start your training. Now Naruto-kun let's get you out of that kimono and into some clothing more catered toward a Uchiha." Said Fugaku ushering the boy into their house.

Naruto ended up a white high collard shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Most of the Uchiha within the compound wore high collard shirts for some reason. He also wore black cargo shorts and black shinobi sandals. Naruto hadn't even asked for an orange shirt this time since he highly doubted Fugaku would approve of the color choice.

No more girly kimonos for the time being. Yatta!

Even though the Uchiha clan were very similar to the Hyūga clan they seemed more relaxed around there own clan. The Uchiha weren't layed back like the Nara clan, but they were still less uptight than the Hyūga clan.

With his Uchiha family he didn't have to listen to many lectures. Fugaku said he would have plenty of lectures to learn from when he joined the ninja academy.

For now Naruto the only lectures and reading Naruto had to do was on studying everything about the two dojustu the Byakugan and the Rinnegan while also focusing on target practice using kunai and shuriken.

Sasuke enjoyed having Naruto as a little brother. Naruto living with their family gave Sasuke the opportunity to have a new friend to play with. Naruto was lots of fun to hang out with. They spent most of their days together either doing target practice or pranking. They even did a little archery which Sasuke turned out to be fairly skilled at.

Before it had just been him and Itachi. Sasuke loved Itachi dearly and showed it by being as one would call clingy and and a bit possesive. These days Itachi spent less and less time with him as he rose within the ranks of Konoha shinobi and become more and more skilled. What little time he did have with his little brother was always taken by their cousin, Shisui. Just when they would be having a good brother bonding moment Shisui would show up asking for Itachi to come with him. Sasuke would pout and whine about it, but Itachi would ignore his complaints and just poke him in the forehead before leaving. Man he hated that finger poke.

With Naruto the blonde wouldn't brush him to the side to train alone or hang out with other friends. In fact Naruto didn't even have that much friends other than his quote on quote Hyūga family members. That was great for Sasuke because it meant that he could keep Naruto all to himself. It was selfish thinking that, but Sasuke didn't care. Naruto was his little brother now and he refused to think otherwise.

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when Naruto called his name.

"Sasuke, let's go to the playground! I want to play on the swings." Said Naruto rushing up to him.

"You know we'll have to ask our parents first. We can't just leave the compound by ourselves, we'll get in trouble." Replied Sasuke.

Naruto's cheeks puffed out in a form of pouting. "Alright but if they say no then I still say we sneek out and go anyways."

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. Naruto was such a rebel when it came to listening to his elders. "Let's just go ask them for permission, okay?"

Sasuke and Naruto made their way into the house to find Mikoto setting in a chair and reading a book.

"Okaasan, can we go to the playground today?" Asked Naruto showing a puppy dog eyes.

"Sure you two can go to the playground. I'll go with you two since I'm not busy right now." She hoped that maybe her two little ones could make some friends outside the clan. It was good to have allies.

The three left the compound and made their way to playground.

When they got there they saw a pair girls playing with a ball, a kid playing with a gigantic dog by himself, and pair of boys sitting under a tree watching the clouds. Their parents were off to the side talking with each other.

For the most part Naruto and Sasuke just stuck to themselves by chasing each other and playing on the swings until Naruto tired Sasuke out and the boy went to rest under the tree with the two kids.

Naruto ended up walking up to the kid with fang marks on his cheeks. He was playing with a huge dog that could easily be mistaken for a wolf. "Hi, I'm Naruto. Can I pet your doggie?"

The kid turned to him with a look of surprise. "You mean your not afraid of him?"

"Nope. Can I pet him?" Naruto Asked again.

The kid smirked and turned to the dog. "What do you say Kuromaru? Can Naruto pet you?"

Naruto got the shock of his life when the wolf like dog responded. "Yes he can." The dog said before walking up to Naruto.

Naruto shook himself to regain his composure and nervously thanked Kuromaru while petting his head.

"I'm Kiba and this is my mom's ninken, Kuromaru." The boy introduced himself.

"What's a ninken?" Naruto asked while tilting his head in curiosity.

"A ninken is a ninja dog partner. Everyone in my clan gets there own partner when they go to the ninja academy." Kiba explained.

"Can all ninken talk?" Naruto asked Kuromaru.

"As of present I am the only ninken with the ability to talk, but all ninken can communicate with their bonded partner. We assist our partners on the field with collaborative attacks." Said the dog.

"I can't wait to get my own ninken. We're gonna be unstoppable together!" Kiba said, pumping his fist in the air.

"I wish I had a ninken." Naruto said with a pout.

"Well, I'll just let you play with mine when I get one. Are you gonna join the ninja academy when you get older too?"

"Yes. So will my siblings, Sasuke and Neji, along with my cousin, Hinata. My big brother, Neji, will probably go to school earlier than me since he is older." Naruto said with a small frown. He hated being the youngest brother of both his families sometimes.

"Cool, looking forward to it. Wanna play ninja?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. Can my brother Sasuke join in?"

"Sure, the more the better." Kiba said giving him a thumbs up.

"Sasuke come here! Me and my new friend Kiba are gonna play ninja."

Sasuke ran over to him followed by the two boys he rested with.

"Okay I'm in and so are they. This Shikamaru and this is Chouji." Sasuke said pointing to each of them.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Naruto and this Kiba. Now let's play ninja!"

The boys all played together while their parents watched from the sidelines.

"Wow, that's the first time I've seen a kid that young that's not an Inuzuka get that close to my partner without shaking in their boots." Tsume Inuzuka remarked.

"My Naruto is a brave one." Mikoto said proudly.

"He filled out some too. Last time I saw that kid running around the village he looked like a twig about to snap." Said Chouza Akimichi

"They all seem to be getting along well." Said Shikaku Nara.

"Yes, I hope they can I'll become good friends." Mikoto said.

When Naruto's birthday came up it turned out to be the best birthday Naruto ever had. All his other birthday's had been spent by himself in the orphanage while hiding from the wrath of many mourning villagers who blamed him for their loved one's death although Naruto didn't know about the Kyuubi.

This birthday was held at the Uchiha mansion with Fugaku and Mikoto being the hosts. His Uchiha adoptive family weren't the only ones there to celebrate. So was his Hyūga father, brother, uncle, caretaker, and cousins. There was also the third Hokage, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and there parents.

The adults just sat around and talked inside while the children all played games like hide and go seek outside the house with Tsume's ninken companion and partner, Kuromaru, watched over them although the children were safe in the Uchiha compound.

Time passed and the kids were soon called back in the house to eat.

After eating everyone presented their gifts to the birthday boy and talked some more.

Soon it was time for everyone to leave. Naruto gave his thanks and said his goodbyes.

Later on Naruto yawned as he made his way up to his room and settled into his bed.

This had been the best birthday ever.


End file.
